Systems for determining whether a user has looked at text on a display are generally known. These systems, however, have a number of limitations and drawbacks. For example, there is a difference between simply determining whether a user's eyes have passed over text, and determining whether the user has interacted with the text and, if so, the level of the subject's interaction with the text (e.g., whether the user actually read and/or comprehended the text).
Additionally, while some text identification tools exist, these tools too suffer from various limitations and drawbacks.